Tout l'un pour l'autre
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Il y a des choses que les gens ne savent pas sur Dean. Spoilers pour "The End" et ma fic "Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent".


Note: _Voici la traduction d'un petit one shot que j'avais écrit en anglais pour wave obscura (ma beta pour mes fics en anglais), qui voulait quelque chose qui accompagne ma fic "Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent" - si vous n'avez pas lu cette fic, vous ne comprendrez pas grand-chose au one shot qui suit, car il réutilise des OCs de "Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent". Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: _Comme d'hab, rien ne m'appartient, je n'en tire pas de profits, etc._

_---  
_

Jim étouffa un bâillement et appuya son épaule contre celle de sa sœur à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur les marches d'un des chalets du camp Chitiqua, la tête bourdonnant de fatigue, trop fatigués pour aider à l'installation dans le camp, mais trop excités pour dormir.

« Tu crois que c'est bon ? demanda Em. On a enfin trouvé un endroit pour vivre ? »

Jim lui jeta un regard. Dans l'obscurité, la peau pâle, les yeux bleus et la chevelure blonde de sa sœur lui donnaient un air fragile. Ce qu'elle n'était pas, Jim le savait, mais elle devait se battre tous les jours pour en convaincre les autres. Ils ne se ressemblaient en rien, tous les deux : la peau et les cheveux de Jim étaient plus sombres, et ses yeux noisette. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de jumeaux, ou même d'un frère et d'une sœur. Non que cela ait une quelconque importance à leurs yeux, bien sûr.

« Dean a l'air de le penser », répondit-il, et elle hocha la tête gravement. Elle avait autant confiance en Dean que Jim, autant qu'ils avaient confiance l'un en l'autre.

« T'as raison, ça va aller. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout.

- Je sais, moi aussi. Sacré voyage, hein ?

- Hmm. »

Elle pesait lourdement contre l'épaule de Jim, et il réalisa avec un élan d'affection qu'elle sombrait progressivement dans le sommeil. Il enfonça le nez dans ses cheveux, pressa les lèvres contre son crâne d'une manière qui n'était pas tout à fait un baiser. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir de substance, de flotter, et qu'elle représentait son seul point d'ancrage.

« Hé ! »

Elle se redressa brusquement, manquant lui cogner le menton.

« Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Em ?! »

Elle lui fit signe de se taire et il fronça les sourcils, tourna la tête pour voir ce qui avait attiré son regard. Il aperçut Castiel et Dean, debout ensemble à quelques dizaines de mètres. Castiel tenait Dean par l'épaule – en fait, il semblait être la seule chose qui empêchait leur chef de tomber. Ils parlaient, mais ils étaient trop loin pour les jumeaux puissent distinguer leurs mots. Finalement, Castiel mena Dean jusqu'à un des chalets les plus proches.

« Ben, merde, jura Jim à voix basse. Tu crois que Dean va bien ?

- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. »

Elle commençait déjà à se lever, mais il l'attrapa par le poignet pour la retenir.

« Arrête, Castiel s'occupe de lui. Ils ne voudraient pas qu'on soit là.

- Et si c'est sérieux ? Et si c'est… » Emma déglutit avec de grands yeux effrayés. « … le cholera ? »

Jim la regarda bouche bée. C'était stupide, parce qu'après tout Dean n'était qu'humain, mais Jim n'avait jamais considéré la possibilité que Dean puisse succomber à la maladie. Dean était un héros, un géant aux yeux de Jim. L'idée qu'il soit malade était pour le moins dérangeante.

Castiel sortit du chalet et ils le regardèrent traverser le camp en courant en direction des voitures. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quelque chose dans les mains, mais il faisait trop sombre et ils ne parvenaient pas à voir de quoi il s'agissait. Jim sentit son estomac se nouer, un peu comme cette fois où Emma avait été frappée d'intoxication alimentaire et qu'ils avaient craint que ce ne soit le choléra. Emma s'était remise debout, et cette fois il n'essaya pas de l'arrêter, mais la suivit tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le chalet dans lequel se trouvaient Dean et Castiel.

Ils grimpèrent les marches qui menaient à la porte, sans faire un bruit. Ils se débrouillaient bien pour se déplacer en silence. C'étaient probablement à cause de toutes ces excursions de chasse qu'ils avaient faites avec leur père à l'époque où, enfin, _avant._ Ils étaient aussi de bons tireurs, et c'était la raison pour laquelle Dean les laissait venir lors des expéditions qu'il menait bien qu'ils n'aient que dix-neuf ans. Jim ne pouvait pas expliquer le besoin de ne pas faire de bruit à l'instant ; il se contentait de suivre instinctivement sa sœur. Il la vit jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, et s'avança pour se tenir à ses côtés.

La seule source de lumière venait de la lune, et même si elle était particulièrement brillante cette nuit-là, ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'ils puissent distinguer à travers la fenêtre sale ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Ils percevaient des voix, cependant, alors Jim se concentra sur elles.

« T'es bizarre », disait Dean, et Jim se demanda de qui il parlait. Il y eut un long silence, puis la voix de Dean à nouveau : « Je l'ai perdu, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai perdu pour de bon. »

Sa voix était étouffée par les murs du chalet, mais il s'en dégageait tellement de chagrin que Jim frissonna, ramené au souvenir de sa mère et son père, tué dans l'un des bombardements du gouvernement. Emma et lui échangèrent un regard, et il sut qu'elle avait des pensées similaires.

« Je suis désolé. »

La voix de Castiel, cette fois. Jim fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de la fenêtre, mal-à-l'aise, tout d'un coup. Emma tourna la tête.

« Quoi ?

- Faut qu'on s'en aille, chuchota-t-il avec urgence. On devrait pas les espionner comme ça, c'est… pas bien. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et il comprit qu'elle était déchirée entre le même sentiment de honte qui le perturbait, et sa curiosité et son inquiétude pour Dean.

« Je…

- Allez, on s'en va, insista-t-il. Si Dean ne va vraiment pas bien, Castiel nous le dira. Plus tard, c'est tout. » Il tendit la main pour attraper sa manche et la contraindre à le suivre, mais la porte s'ouvrit et ils sursautèrent tous les deux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? »

Castiel était toujours calme, au point que s'en était parfois anormal, mais à l'instant il avait l'air furieux, et ses yeux bleus brûlaient de colère au clair de lune.

« On, euh, on voulait juste, balbutia Jim.

- On était juste inquiet pour Dean, expliqua Emma. On vous a vus et il avait l'air, je sais pas, malade.

- On est désolé, intervint rapidement Jim.

- Dean va bien, fit Castiel avec brusquerie. Vous ne devriez pas l'espionner. »

Les jumeaux baissèrent la tête, honteux.

« Alors, osa Emma après un silence. Dean va bien, c'est vrai ? C'est pas… le cholera, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jim grimaça. Sa sœur ne savait vraiment pas quand se la fermer.

« Emma ! » siffla-t-il.

Le regard sévère de Castiel se posa sur Emma, et elle le soutint résolument, jusqu'à ce qu'il secoue la tête.

« Ce n'est pas le cholera, assura-t-il finalement, mais Emma essaya tout de même de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule. J'ai dit que ce n'était pas ça, répéta-t-il, et il soupira. Entrez, voyez par vous-même. »

Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, mais la lune leur donnait suffisamment de lumière pour qu'ils voient Dean étendu sur le ventre, le visage caché dans le creux de son coude, et il avait l'air profondément endormi. Jim avait vu plus que sa part de personnes malades du cholera, et ils ne dormaient jamais de cette manière. La voix de Castiel se fit entendre derrière eux.

« Vous me croyez, maintenant ?

- S'il n'est pas malade, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? murmura Emma. Il n'a pas l'air bien.

- Il est fatigué, c'est tout. Très fatigué. »

Dean bougea dans son lit et laissa échapper un gémissement sourd de détresse. Castiel se précipita à son chevet, posa une main sur son épaule et l'y laissa jusqu'à ce que Dean se calme. Le silence dans la pièce devint soudainement trop lourd à supporter, et Jim se mit à parler avant même d'en avoir conscience :

« Qui est Sam ? »

Castiel leva la tête et plissa les yeux.

« C'est lui que Dean a perdu ? » demanda Emma. Face au regard de Castiel, elle ajouta doucement sur un ton d'excuse. « On l'a entendu dire ça… Désolée. »

Castiel se passa une main sur la bouche avec lassitude. Jim crut qu'il n'allait pas leur répondre et s'apprêtait à quitter le chalet, mais Castiel le prit par surprise :

« Sam était le frère cadet de Dean. »

Jim eut l'impression d'être gelé jusqu'à la moelle.

« Etait ?

- Sam n'est plus. Lui et Dean étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. » Il pencha la tête. « Comme Emma et toi. » Jim sentit les doigts d'Emma effleurer son bras, et Castiel poursuivit : « Ne posez plus jamais de questions à son sujet. Vous comprenez ? »

Ils se regardèrent, regardèrent Castiel, puis hochèrent la tête. Castiel retourna s'asseoir au chevet de Dean, comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, et les jumeaux comprirent que c'était le signe qu'ils devaient s'en aller.

Dehors la nuit était claire, les étoiles plus brillantes que jamais, et il faisait froid, mais Jim savait que ce n'était pas le froid qui causait les tremblements qu'il sentait provenir de sa jumelle alors qu'elle marchait si près de lui que son bras ne cessait de buter contre celui de Jim. Il lui prit la main spontanément, lui embrassa le bout des doigts avec tendresse.

« On va essayer de se trouver un chalet, d'accord ? »

Pour une fois, ce fut elle qui le suivit.


End file.
